Vanguard International
Vanguard International ''History '' '' Vanguard International also known as (VI) was founded on June 10th, 1972. It consists of over 1.5 million employees and grossing. Vanguard's Motto is "No Peace Without War". Vanguard Int. is a non-state organization composed of mainly professional soldiers/mercenaries, scientists, engineers, spies, and some of those skilled in the medical field, which provides various services in exchange for monetary or material compensation. Vanguard Int. has a slight interest in helping those who can possibly help them out in the future with whatever may come up or if they have something to bring to the table. We will train your factions troops for you, to ensure their safety and survival on the battlefield, if they ever see it. We have operated in over 50 different countries; our organization does not have a single nationality (Diverse). Vanguard Int. is growing larger and larger day by day, due to its high need to employ as many soldiers and highly intelligent personnel. ''"Vanguard Int. does not expect to die out anytime soon, they are believed to come out with some of the most advanced tech in history." ''Current Status / Objectives * "Vanguard International has taken up a contract with P.M.A in a effort to assist Ukraine's military by supplying them with food, medicine, and weapons. Vanguard International has decided to help retrain the Ukraine's troops for the time being, or at least until P.M.A has made the decision that is time to leave Ukraine." '(Ended: 7/12/2014)' * "Vanguard International has be gone infiltrating Northern Germany, their presence is currently unknown. A scout team has been set to search for efficient basing location. For now they remain under the radar. But for how long will it stay that way...?" '(On Going)' Units 'Vanguard International - (RGD - RED Guard Division) RED Guard is owned by Vanguard International, it is a side division of Vanguard International's PMC that is well connected to them. They are not average private military contractors, they fall under a more elite category. The three leaders of this group are not entirely all the same. The reasoning for multiple leaders is to prevent certain decisions from being made that could have been decided because of ones bias opinion. They are not of the same rank of course, their ranks can be seen in the "People of Interest Section". ''Vanguard International - (Private Military Contractors)'' Vanguard International owns multiple Private Military Contracting Companies. All of Vanguards (PMC) troops are highly trained until they are ready for deployment/action. VI's soldiers are not ordinary soldiers, they all have a type of nanosystem embedded somewhere along the spine leading up near the back of the head. This only enhances their senses with their surroundings and performance on the battlefield. There uniforms are set to match whatever environmeant they are in, whether there in the forest, cities, forest, at sea and even in snow conditions. These PMC's are well known because of their appearance. They wear flight suits and tactical armor. They can be seen wearing a fleece Spear-style jackets under their Land-Ciras armor vests and balaclavas as well as headets, though it varies. Troops can be identified in their role depending on the headgear they wear; ones wearing ballistic helmets and are seen to be regular troops while the troops wearing baseball caps are usually specialists in areas such as sniping, spotting and even radioing in warnings, orders, and for additional reinforcements. The troops usually wear Peltor COMM-TAC II Headsets. Each soldier is equiped with two flash & regular gernades, along with a range of ammo for their weapon also in the field soldiers carry Night Vision Goggles for night situations. People Of Interes 2nd Leutinant - "Streak" '' '' '' Streak is currently close to becoming an official leader of Vanguard International's "RED Guard Division". He is 3rd in command when it comes to the leaders of '"RED Guard Division". He is the 2nd Highest ranking officer in this Division, and the oldest member. He has came close to becoming the head leader, but due to his radical ways/methods this has prevented him from taking leadership Even though in his past when he has commited his radical methods, they have yet to fail, some how he manages to get the job done anyways, but his superiors still frown upon his lack in the ability to take orders and follow them to the code.'' '' Red Guard Avoids using Streak as an interigator because he might just nearly kill them. Streak has a tendancy to slightly go bezerk thus making him slightly insane, this may be due to him recieving the first set of upgraded nanomachines when he had first joined Vanguard International with several others who eventially died due to suicide or sickness from the nanomachines. Luckily he is one of the only ones who had survived the first set and he figures he is blessed and was chosen for certain reasons, but due to lack of study and data saved in the old abandoned labs that Vanguard International no longer uses, this info remains inconclusive.'' '' He is known for his rare red eye type. No one knows why or how his eyes got that way (Could be from the nanomachines), but no one really has bothered asking him, because frankly some are terrified of him, except for his superiors. Streak's nationality is unknown, but some rumors say he resides from possibly these places, like Australia, The United States Of America, or possibly The United Kingdom.'' '' 222.png|2nd Leutinant - "Streak" (Profile)' 2014-10-30_00017_crop.png|2nd Leutinant - "Streak" (Showcase)'' 2014-10-30_00022.jpg|''2nd Leutinant - "Streak" (Full View)'' 2014-10-30_00015.jpg|''2nd Leutinant - "Streak"'' '' Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions